WARRIORS : New Destiny : Book 2 : Broken Promises
by Wolftacoz
Summary: With the threat of MistClan, Mintstar, and Fox on the horizon, when disaster strikes Glitterpool is forced to do something that she never even dreamed of doing. At the same time Harmonypaw battles to find a way out from her prison with the ultimate goal of saving her sister, promises will be broken and cats will be taken in cold blood. (Book 2 of 6)
1. Alligiances and Prolouge

**Hello, this is the second book in the series so I highly recommend that you read the first book before reading this one! Enjoy!**

**~Wolfy**

* * *

**LeafClan**

Leader  
Silverstar - A dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes.

Apprentice: Harmonypaw

Deputy

Lilyheart - A blue-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice: Autumnpaw

Medicine Cat  
Echostream - A pale silver she-cat with a white left mitten, black ears and blind blue eyes.

Apprentice: Glitterpool

Warriors

Minnowsplash- Pretty cream she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Rippleclaw - A blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Tansypaw

Applefur - reddish brown she cat with green eyes.

Hawklight - mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Flickerflame- pale ginger she-cat with flickers of darker ginger and emerald green eyes

Creekripple- Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with deep green eyes

Apprentice: Tansypaw

Foxglare- Dark brown and ginger tom with chilling amber eyes.

Nightpool- Pitch black tom with light yellow eyes and long fur.

Apprentice: Ebonypaw

Rainbowsplash - A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

Streamsplash - A light gray tom with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes.

Fogbreath - A misty gray tom with a black stripe along his back and pale green eyes.

Sweetberry - A light brown she-cat with dark brown spots on her back and bright blue eyes.

Apprentices

Glitterpool - A small silver and white tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and deep, dark blue eyes.

Harmonypaw - A light ginger she-cat with dark ginger swirls in her fur and pale blue eyes.

Ebonypaw - a black tom with dark amber eyes

Autumnpaw - a tortoiseshell she-kit with warm amber eyes

Queens

Mistysky- blue-gray she-cat with sapphire blue eyes (Hopekit, Wishkit, Branchkit, and Amberkit)

Kits

Hopekit - orange ginger mottled she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Wishkit - A ginger she-kit with a white splash of color on her belly fur and muzzle

Branchkit - a brown speckled tom with blind eyes

Amberkit - A pure white she-cat with a slender body and a tuff of red fur at the end of her long tail

Fox- A bright red-brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes.

Elders

Archfur - A cream colored tom with pale green eyes.

* * *

**DawnClan**

Leader  
Hollystar- Black she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, is blind out of blue eye.

Apprentice - Blackpaw

Deputy

Fernleaf- Slender brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly with hazel eyes.

Medicine Cat

Spottedsky - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Apprentice - Featherpaw

Warriors

Nightpool- Pitch black tom with light yellow eyes and long fur.

Apprentice - Amberpaw

Crystalheart- Slender, graceful white she cat with sleek pelt and bright blue eyes.

Stormheart -mottled dark gray and light gray tom with green eyes

Skythorn - ginger and white shecat with icy blue eyes

Frostgaze - Silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Blackthorn - Sleek black tom with gentle amber eyes.

Apprentices

Featherpaw - Silver she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes. (Medicine-cat Apprentice.)

Amberpaw - Orange she-cat with white and brown speckles and shining green eyes.

Cherrypaw - A cream spotted tom with yellow eyes.

Longpaw - A light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Queens

Tinybreeze - Tiny pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Darkkit, Scorchkit, and Rainkit.)

Pearlclaw - creamy white she-cat with milky fur and brown eyes

Kits

Scorchkit - A silver and white she-cat with brown eyes,

Rainkit - A light brown tom with blue eyes.

Darkkit - A dark tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

Elders

Hazelsplash- Light brown tabby she cat with pale sage green eyes.

* * *

**MistClan**

Leader  
Mintstar- Pretty, dark brown tabby she cat with minty green eyes.

Deputy

Flashstreak- Dark ginger tom with a long tail and green eyes

Medicine Cat

Littlefern- Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Hollymist- Beautiful silver she-cat with holly-green eyes

Apprentice - Mallowpaw

Dawnlight- Pretty cream she-cat with pale green eyes.

Tigerstare- Massive ginger tom with amber eyes and unusual dark stripes

Apprentice - Mousepaw

Flamebreeze - A Large orange tom with the color of autumn leaves, with amber eyes and big white paws.

Stonebreak - A Dark gray tom with large unblinking amber eyes.

Seedpelt - Gray she-cat with darker flecks.

Skywisp - Long furred black she-cat with white ears, white chest, and two white paws.

Speckleleaves : A silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mallowbone : A dark spotted tom with gray eyes.

Cloudwisp- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices  
Mousepaw :A light brown tom with a white stomach and muzzle, and patches of dark brown and black on his tail with dark green eyes.

Marigoldpaw- A bright pale ginger she-cat; light green eyes.

Snowpaw- A white she-cat with silver dapples; ice blue eyes

Queens

Icespring - A light brown she-cat with darker spots and light blue eyes. (Dustkit and Blazekit)

Kits

Dustkit - a muddy brown tom with a striped coat.

Blazekit - A ginger tom with a white chest and dappled coat.

Elders

Sunpool - Orange tabby fur, huge paws, yellow eyes

* * *

_A slender silver tabby awoke in a clearing, three cats sat around her. _

_"Greetings." she meowed. _

_"Greetings." meowed the three cats in unison. _

_"Why am I here?" asked the silver cat. She looked around the clearing it defiantly looked like StarClan. _

_"Nothing good," meowed the cat on the left side. _

_The cat blinked, "It would be nice if you told me." she meowed sarcastically. _

_"Well, your time is almost up." meowed the middle cat._

_The cat blinked, "But I have been here for only a a short time."_

_"We know, and it is greatly sad that one so young will be joining us so soon." Meowed the middle cat._

_The cat bowed its head. "I accept my destiny, I know more than anyone that running away from ones destiny is pointless." _

_The starry cats bowed their heads and the cat on the right cat blinked. "Thank you for making this easy." it meowed.  
_

_The slender silver cat nodded, "I will see you soon suppose." _

_The starry cat nodded, and the silver cat sighed. Curling up and falling asleep, disappearing back into the world.  
_

_The middle cat turned to her companions, another cat could join us soon if something is not done. This cats fate is not set in stone yet, but it will be if nothing is done soon. We must send a vision to the savior. _

_The other cats nodded, agreeing with her, they walked up to a small pool and a __light brown tom with a white stomach and muzzle, and patches of dark brown and black on his tail with dark green eyes appearing in the reflection. He is the only cat that can save this cat. He is the savior. _

_The other cats nodded and dispersed going to discuss how to give the savior the vision, leaving the toms reflecting to ripple away. _

* * *

**So here is book two. Yah happy yet? Hahah, I'm just happy I finished book 1 today. **

**First reviewer gets a shout-out! **

**(Also the cat on the cover image is Mousepaw.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harmonypaw lazily watched a butterfly flew past her nose. She sneezed and blinked as if flew away from her a very fast speed. She sighed and watched as it settled on a nearby branch. The butterfly's beautiful wings flashed colors of pink, yellow, and blue in a pattern that dazzled her. She blinked back remembering when she was just a tiny kit, at only the age of three moons. That was before Glitterpaw had broken her back. Glitterkit and Harmonykit had been chasing a nest of newly hatched butterflies with Fogkit and Sweetkit. Foxkit refused to play, saying she was too old to be catching butterflies and we would do better for our clan by practicing hunting or fighting for our upcoming apprenticeships.

I had never realized how much I would hate my apprenticeship until I finally became an apprentice. I had eagerly waited for the day when Fernstar; the old leader of LeafClan, would call me from the high tree and officially make my kithood dreams come true. Of course when it finally happened I was ecstatic, I was mentored to Mistysky, but only a little into my apprenticeship the challenge was transferred to Silverstar, Silverfur at the time. Of course I had heard Lilypaw, Rainbowpaw, and Streampaw complain about their chores, but I figured that it would only be a small part, the rest would be battling and hunting. Boy was I wrong; I spent most of my first moon of being Harmonypaw collecting moss and cleaning out the nursery and the elders den.

Glitterkit leapt onto a nearby butterfly, pinning it beneath her claws. They were about as sharp as rabbit's claws, but still sharp enough to cause damage. She ripped part of the butterfly's wings, effectively killing it. It would not be able to fly away and find food and Harmonykit hoped that the butterfly didn't have any family that would miss it. Glitterkit held the butterflies gently beneath her teeth, showing off its beautiful orange and blue pattern.

'That's bad karma,' commented Sweetkit.

Glitterkit just nodded, clearly not taking in Sweetkit's comment whatsoever. 'It's just a butterfly, it doesn't matter much. Nothing bad will happen to me because I hurt this butterfly.'

Now Harmonypaw couldn't be so sure, it was only a moon later that Glitterpaw had fallen out of that tree and broken her backbone. She grimaced remembering her sister laying the medicine cats den, Echostream telling them that she was very close to StarClan and wouldn't likely make it through the night unless the fever dropped dramatically.

As if miracle happened, Glitterpaw's fever dropped that night to nothing and she made it through, eventually becoming a medicine cat apprentice to Echostream herself. Harmonypaw had felt guilty about this; she could have stopped her sister from running out into the forest that night. She sighed as she lay in the shade of the den that she was kept prisoner inside of MistClan's camp. Harmonypaw was a LeafClan camp, but in a nighttime raid she was taken from the medicine cats den by MistClan warriors against her will.

She looked around for Mousepaw; he was her assigned caretaker in the MistClan camp; getting her prey, and escorting her to the dirt place when she needed to go. He was a handsome light brown tom with a white splash on his chest and dazzling green eyes with a few black stripes that distinguished him from other cats. He normally spent the day with her, considering he was confined in the MistClan camp for a reason even he did not know.

Harmonypaw felt different about Mousepaw, different than she had felt about any cats that she knew. She loved Glitterpaw, Glitterpaw was her sister though, and she had a special bond with her sister of course, Blizzardpaw was a good friend of hers, always able to make her smile and laugh, Sweetpa… er berry as Mousepaw told her she was now called; he had a few other cats tell him what happened at the gathering and Harmonypaw was shocked that Mintstar would attack Silverstar like that, Sweetberry lived up to her name, she was sweet and intelligent, a nice cat to be around, and Fogbreath, well he was um, different, he was cold-hearted at times but she knew he fought bravely despite his injuries to prevent her from being captured.

But Mousepaw, oh Mousepaw, he was different. Harmonypaw felt like he was the one, she really loved him, and not in a sibling or family way. She just wanted to be his mate, yet she knew that would never be. They were from two different worlds, and also the clans they were from were a war. There was no way for them to be together and Harmonypaw hated every moment of that realization.

She blinked as a cool shadow draped over her. She looked up to see Mousepaw over her, in his mouth was a medium sized sparrow. Recently Mintstar had allowed Mousepaw to give her large pieces of prey after he told her how thin she was becoming. Harmonypaw was really grateful for the sparrow.

"Thank you." she meowed quietly, making sure no cat could hear. Mintstar had forbidden her to speak at all times, but she broke this rule whenever Mousepaw was around.

Mousepaw dipped his head and began to retreat, Harmonypaw felt adrenaline course through her veins. "Why are you leaving? You normally stay with me during the day!" she protested.

"My mentor complained to Mintstar that I was getting behind in my training and I'm allowed to go train now!" he meowed excitement showing in his green eyes.

Harmonypaw blinked, This was good news, but she couldn't help feeling disappointed. Mousepaw nodded and ran out, clearly oblivious to her disappointment. Now who will stay with me during the day? I'll be awfully bored. She thought.

She let out a sigh and gently cuffed a leaf, around. This will have to do, she thought. She lay cuffing the leaf around for the remainder of the day. When darkness began to creep over the beautiful sun, she waited for Mousepaw to join her like he normally did, but he never came and Harmonypaw fell asleep cold and lonely. She never realized how cold and lonely it was without another cat to sleep with. She buried herself into the soft moss and closed her eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hello, because I got 10 reviews on the allegiances and prologue yesterday here is a treat! Another chapter Whoa!**

**Now I'm giving a shout out to SplashHart because she is my first reviewer on the second book. Yay! **

**Also thanks Dewfeather4225, I corrected that. When I was doing the allegiances I did the first one, perfect! Then I didn't hit the save button and had to do them all over again so I did em' as fast as I could. **

**And to Kat(Guest) I need to clear something up. I know my names are not cannon. It is made because I don't want them to be cannon. This is my story, although the idea is owned by the Erins, I want to give it my own flair. That's where the names come it. I understand if you do not like the names, but please stop telling me. I know that some of you guys don't like the names, but I'm not changing them. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I tried to fix all the mistakes. Thanks!  
**

**Now I might not be very active. I'm reading My Sisters Keeper and I have a lot on my plate. (I didn't realize how many cuss words are in My Sisters Keeper...) I so far like the book, but the topic is kinda touchy for me. I really like Judge though, but I love all animals, even if they are service dogs. xD  
I've also been watching Dragon Ball and yesterday I watched the episode where krillin dies and I was like "Oh, Goku is so mad!" But anyways, most of you won't know what I'm talking about so well, bye!  
**

**~Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey ya'll. No I'm not southern or country. Heheh. **

**I'm still watching dragon ball right now. Hah.**

**Ahh, not much to say here except schools getting out quite soon I suppose. I hope you guys enjoy that little fact. More updates, yay!**

**Anyways, I'm gonna post this now and go play on roblox. See yah next update! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Saviors Vision **

Mousepaw stumbled through rough, course undergrowth. Being a full-blooded MistClan cat, he wasn't used to the leafy conditions that were in this forest. He was used to a reed bed with plenty of marsh and streams and mud. He cursed as his light brown pelt was snagged by a sharp thorny bramble branch; he blinked as he grabbed the branch in his teeth, delicately and pulled it out. A small piece of brown fur was left caught in the brambles and he snorted. He looked up, stars danced in the night sky, barely visible by the branches and foliage that surrounded Mousepaw. The night sky was a dark purple, blue, and black mix that looked like a night time rainbow. Shining white dots that he identified as stars, which housed the many cats of StarClan shone, flickering and flaming. In particular three stars shone, they seemed to increase as they blinked and Mousepaw felt uneasy.

He turned away and continued trekking through the leafy undergrowth, cursing again whilst getting caught in a bramble bush. His paws lay on the ground, his rump was tangled in the thorns and his chest fur was pulled in all different directions. He began to panic, lashing around random attacks, trying to dislodge himself from the sharp brambles that held him tightly. His fur became more tangled and finally he hung, out of breath he looked. He was even more tangled than before. His chest fur was pulled in many directions in a painful sort of way. His rump was now over his head, and his paws were hanging above the ground, some of his leg fur was also tangled in the thorny brambles. He sighed, defeat setting in, until he remembered. Harmonypaw had recently shown him how she had escaped a bramble bush when she had gotten tangled in one in her home territory before she was taken prisoner. She had wiggled her way out slowly, untangling every thorn that held her too tightly and when she could move she launched herself forward. Although she said she had lost some fur, he was willing to take the chance of losing fur. Losing all of his fur would be better than being tangled in this mouse brained bramble bush any longer.

He turned, and grabbed a nearby knot, it was one of the most painful ones, that pulled on his fur whenever he breathed and he began to untangle it with his teeth. In a few heartbeats he had untangled the fur from the thorn and had begun on another piece of tangled fur. After what seemed like an eternity, his paws were touching the ground and he glanced around. Only about six more pieces of fur were still tangled beyond able to untangle them and he laughed. _This wouldn't hurt that bad_, he thought.

A yowl erupted through the forest and a few birds flew off, startled by the sudden outburst. Mousepaw stumbled away from the bramble branch, six bald spots; pink with irritation sat where his light brown and white fur should be. He stumbled through the forest again, careful not to stumble into another bramble bush. Finally he came to a large clearing, in the clearing sat a large boulder, about the size of half of a tree, and the stars outlines every small area of the clearing. He looked up to the sky, the night time rainbow was still there, but the three stars he had seen increasing in size were gone. He swallowed, suddenly nervous as he looked around the clearing. He jumped as a young voice coughed annoyed behind him.

He jumped, turning around claws outstretched only to see a small kit, he could tell it was a she-kit and no older than 4 moons. Her pelt was white and black spotted and her eyes were bright blue. Next to her on the left, sat a dark black cat, much older, and she looked much more hostile. Her brilliant green eyes seemed to challenge him, as if saying, _Come on kitty, you know that you want to attack me. I dare you to. _The last cat stood on the kit's right side; she was white with ginger patches and a hideously scarred face, though her blue eyes shone with understanding and compassion. Mousepaw released that two out of the three cats that stood behind him were not that likely to attack.

"Hello," said the young kit, her voice sounded wise and old, kind of like an elder. Mousepaw was surprised at this at first but then he realized that this cat must be very ancient and likely wiser than his elders in MistClan.

"Well, hello." He meowed awkwardly back to the kit, nervousness bubbled at his throat like a bad cough.

"Hello," meowed the black cat with the green hostile eyes. She seemed annoyed like it was punishment to have to talk to him. Mousepaw felt his chest puff out as he stared into her green eyes with a look that seemed as brave as he could muster. "Well, I'm not that great with introductions," meowed the black she-cat. "So could you introduce us?" she meowed, nudging the scarred white and ginger patched she-cat.

The she-cat nodded, her white fur was glossy and her good blue eye shone. "Hello, Mousepaw I am…" she started.

"How do you know my name?" I practically shouted back at her. I blushed as I noticed she looked flushed from me interrupting her so harshly. "Sorry," I meowed, "I just am surprised to see three cats that appeared out of nowhere behind me."

It was the scarred she-cats turn to blush and she blinked, "Sorry 'bout that." She meowed sincerely. "Anyways, I'm Brightheart" she meowed pointing her paw towards herself. "This is Mosskit, one of Bluestar's daughters." She meowed pointing at the kit.

Mousepaw blinked and Brightheart blushed again. "Oh that's right. You have never met Bluestar before. That was… uh never mind." She meowed, blushing again. "Anyways this is Hollyleaf." This time she pointed towards the black she-cat with the haunting green eyes.

"Well, um I'm. Oh." He meowed awkwardly. "You already know that."

"Enough!" spat Mosskit. "This is going to slow. We've already disappeared. We can only show you our spirit forms."

"But aren't you already spirits?" he asked.

"Fool!" spat Hollyleaf. "Of course you mouse brain would think that. No, StarClan cats are real. They can physically harm you if they tried." She meowed. "But now as spirit forms we can't do anything. We can't even contact our family in StarClan."

"Then how are you contacting me?" he asked baffled.

"That's different." Meowed Hollyleaf, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

Mousepaw blinked, not sure what to think about all the information he had just been fed by these cats from StarClan. Cats he had never even heard of. "So what do you want with me?" he asked impatiently. His voice sounded colder than he intended and he wasn't surprised to feel claws in his pelt the next moment. But he was surprised to see which StarClan cat had attacked him. Standing over him, with an impossible strength for her age was Mosskit, Her small sharp claws pierced into his chest and he let out a whimper.

"Don't sass your elders." She warned her voice more level than he expected. He nodded, swallowing and she rose off of him. "Let's get straight to business." She meowed. "You are part of a prophecy."

His initial fear was replaced by a burning curiosity. "What prophecy?" he asked a little hoarsely.

Mosskit's eyes brightened and she replied in a trance. "The mouse will scatter the sunlight's glitter and the bird's beautiful harmony will be silenced."

Mousepaw blinked, trying to figure out the prophecy. He looked down at his paws. _What does it mean? _He asked himself. He looked up and the three cats were gone. In fact the world around him was getting hazy and blurry. He blinked and it disappeared completely.

He stumbled, surprised at the sudden disappearance of the world and closed his eyes. Tiredness swept over him like a black cloud and he felt himself collapse onto the ground. His breathing slowed and soon he was unaware of the slow journey that his mind and spirit was taking to return to his sleeping form.

* * *

**Don't yah find it funny that I can make him getting tangled in a bramble bush last longer than the rest of the chapter about the vision, huh? **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, sorry for not much updating. No I'm not. XD**

**Well, I don't have much to say. So uh, here you go, boring filler. **

* * *

Glitterpool sat in the clearing, her paw were neatly tucked under her silver fur. Her dark blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the tree she was sitting under. Her tabby stripes were diluted in the shade, yet they still made her silver and white pelt blend neatly.

She turned as Silverstar begun to climb her way up the high tree, her silver pelt was illuminated in the sunlight's glow. Her pale green eyes sparkled with a certain mischief that Glitterpool rather enjoyed seeing in her leader. Nearby four young voices were silenced from their happy chatter by proud parents.

"All cats old enough to climb, meet me beneath the high-tree for a clan meeting." Called Silverstar, her silver pelt flashed in the midmorning sun. Four certain kits sat proudly in the sunlight, there pelts were nicely groomed and their eyes shone clear and bright. Glitterpool smiled as her leader begun another wonderful apprentice ceremony. _We sure need new warriors if we are to defend ourselves against MistClan_, she thought.

"It is defiantly my favorite thing to do," meowed Silverstar. "Helping kits get onto their way becoming warriors is one of my favorite things to do as leader." She meowed. Glitterpool smirked, knowing that Silverstar had only done one other apprentice ceremony, one for Autumnpaw and Ebonypaw.

"Wishkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," meowed Silverstar. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wishpaw."

Wishpaw let out a happy squeak which was quickly cut off by a annoyed glare from her mother and father. She sat, looking embarrassed, but that quickly disappeared when she heard Silverstar's next words.

"Your mentor will be Minnowsplash. I hope Minnowsplash will pass down all she knows on to you." meowed Silverstar bowing her head. Glitterpool brightened at the name of her mother, her mother would be a valuable mentor to the energetic young cat. Her mother had a lot of patience and she respected her greatly.

Wishpaw touched noses with Minnowsplash who gave her a warm smile. "Wishpaw, Wishpaw, Wishpaw!" cried the clan.

"Hopekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," continued Silverstar. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hopepaw."

Hopepaw smiled, she was defiantly more calm that her sister. She nodded happily and glanced around the clearing trying to see who her new mentor might be.

"Your mentor will be Rainbowsplash. I hope Rainbowsplash will pass down all she knows on to you." meowed Silverstar. Glitterpool noticed Lilyheart smile. _She must have asked Silverstar to have Rainbowsplash mentor one of the kits_, she realized. _She is her sister after all! _

Rainbowsplash gently touched noses with the apprentice who looked pleased at the choice of her mentor. "Hopepaw, Hopepaw, Hopepaw!" cried the clan.

"Branchkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," meowed Silverstar, her eyes were bright, but they showed interest. Every cat was curious to see what would happen to the young blind kit. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Branchpaw."

Branchpaw smiled, his blind eyes were wide and focused on a tree nearby, not even close to the direction of Silverstar.

"Your mentor will be Sweetberry. I hope Sweetberry will pass down all she knows on to you." meowed Silverstar blinking at the new mentor, who looked surprised and exited and worried at the same time. Glitterpool respected Silverstar's choice; Sweetberry would be a good choice for she was very patient. A skill Branchpaw's mentor might need in the future.

Sweetberry and Branchpaw touched noses, Glitterpool was happy to see that he didn't miss her nose. That would make the clan lose what little confidence they had in him becoming a warrior. "Branchpaw, Branchpaw, Branchpaw!" cried the clan, though with less enthusiasm than his other two sisters.

"And lastly," continued Silverstar, her green eyes looked tired, but they still shone brightly. "Amberkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed," meowed Silverstar. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw."

Amberpaw jumped up, Glitterpool giggled. She landed and looked around embarrassed.

Silverstar stopped and let out a laugh full of amusement "Your mentor will be Foxglare. I hope Foxglare will pass down all he knows on to you." meowed Silverstar bowing her head, competing her part of the ceremony. Glitterpool frowned, she wasn't quite sure of that mentor and apprentice pairing. Foxglare wasn't the gentlest cat, and Amberpaw seemed like the cat that was very fragile.

Foxglare thrust his muzzled towards the apprentice; exactly showing what Glitterpool felt about him was true. Amberpaw timidly touched her muzzle to his and winced as he roughly jerked his muzzle away.

Glitterpool smiled as the cats cheered for the apprentices again. "Wishpaw, Amberpaw, Branchpaw, and Hopepaw!" called the clan.

Silverstar jumped down and the clan meeting was unofficially dismissed, most of the cats who were watching had either gone to congratulate the new apprentices more personally or had gone to do other things.

Glitterpool was going to go back to the medicine cats den but suddenly Blizzardpaw and Tansypaw came up to her. Blizzardpaw seemed very happy; her white pelt was ruffled but her eyes shone bright blue. Tansypaw looked a lot calmer, but still very excited, more excited than she normally looked.

"Guess what Glitterpool?" meowed Blizzardpaw happily.

"What?" returned Glitterpool, her curiosity peeked.

"Our mentors told us that our final assessment is tomorrow and we will become warriors really soon if it goes well." She exclaimed.

"Maybe even tomorrow if we do really well!" meowed Tansypaw.

"Congratulations!" meowed Glitterpool, trying to push her jealously away from her. There was no way she would ever become a warrior and she just needed to accept the fact, the sooner the better.

The two excited apprentices galloped away at full speed, and Glitterpool sighed as the sun began to dwindle down till it was mere rays that shone over the distant mountains. The night sky was beginning to darken and the stars that appeared in it twinkled like all of StarClan. What a silly thought, of course they twinkled like StarClan. They were StarClan for pete's sake.

She blinked and wondered where her sister was right now and what she was doing. She sighed and dragged herself into the den, her tail dragging uselessly behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello guys, well, I'm sorry about the long wait for the update. I've been having wicked writers block and unless it clears up, updates will be like this. Though I do love reviews and they motivate me to write faster... *hint* *hint*  
**

**Honestly I am bored of this story, but I promise to continue to write it.  
**

**Anyways, here is your new chapter; also, I am considering changing this to a three book story instead of a six book one. A few reasons are that I am just honestly bored with this story at the moment and I would be happy just to stop writing it and start a new one, but I don't think I'll be the most popular user if I did that…. **

**But even if I do this plan, and it is not decided yet, this will make the books longer, like, instead of thirty chapters maybe fifty or sixty for the last two books. Please tell me how you feel about this plan. **

**Lastly, if you want to contact me, please note me or comment on deviantART a website that I browse on frequently. I am more likely to respond on this sooner than I will if you try to contact me on Fanfiction. I am Wolftacoz, the same name I am on here! **

**So here is your new story, from a new point of view as well! :D**

* * *

Fallenwing stumbled through the burned undergrowth. For all he knew he was the only survivor of the terrible blaze that destroyed his beloved clan BreezeClan. Embers still licked the green pines that were left of the clan.

As he walked he noticed a golden pelt lying in the unburned brush, the cat was covered in soot, making its small golden pelt look almost black except for the small golden patches that peeked through. He ran over to the cat and recognized it as Eaglepaw, an apprentice of the clan. His green eyes were closed, though he was still breathing. Fallenwing gently picked up the young apprentice in his jaws and carried him away from the embers that threatened to start the blaze again.

After walking for many fox-lengths he found the sheltered area by the river, far enough to be safe from the blaze for now. He had no idea what happened to RainClan. He remembered what had happened vividly. He blinked trying to push away the horrible memories, the memories of his clanmates dying as they unsuccessfully tried to outrun the blaze.

* * *

Fallenwing sighed as he sat on a rock waiting for the leaders to begin the meeting, RainClan was late, like usual; and he wasn't the most patient and understanding cat, just ask his apprentice Fernpaw. His tail twitched and he looked up to see Icystar, the leader of RainClan leading his clan into the clearing. Icystar smirked as Burntstar the leader of BreezeClan snorted at his tardiness. The two leaders began to converse and discuss what they would bring up at the gathering and Fallenwing sighed hoping that the leaders would finish their business soon and let the gathering start.

A crackle of lightning split the air as a storm gathered on the horizon. The humidity of the air increased and Fallenwing's fur began to poof up. He hissed in annoyance and began to groom his fur down, relentlessly only for it to arise again.

Suddenly Burntstar let out a yowl, "Let the gathering of BreezeClan and RainClan begin!" he declared. Chattering between the two clans seized and after a few heart-beats all was quiet, almost too quiet.

"Would you like to start Icystar?" questioned Burntstar, his golden eyes curious. Icystar simply nodded and rose to the front of the boulder that the two leaders stood on in the clearing and looked around the clearing.

"RainClan is doing well," he sighed. "But the two-legs that invade half of our territory in green-leaf have returned. They make so much noise and scare the prey away, and we are suffering dearly for it. Hopefully we will survive through green-leaf, and they will soon leave us in peace for no-leaf."

Burntstar nodded, but made no offer to give up any terriroty for the clan. Fallenwing sighed, this why he and Burntstar would never agree, he was always willing to help someone in need, and Burntstar was never willing.

Suddenly another burst of lightning shatter the sky, and everything was silent for moments afterwords. Finally Burntstar broke the silence as he stepped forward, his voice sounded uncomfortable and scratchy. "BreezeClan is doing exceptionally well, prey runs good and we have two new warriors, Harefoot and Swift-talon."

"Harefoot! Swift-talon!" cried the two clans, but not with much enthusiasm. The two warriors, looked sad and Fallenwing looked around the clearing glaring at a few cats who didn't join in at all.

"We also have a new app..." started Burntstar but he was interrupted by a roll of thunder and a bright white flash of light and heat. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and quickly droned out by the chaos that erupted shortly after. Finally the light dimmed and Fallenwing could see what had and was happening. A stray sliver of lightning had struck a tree overhanging the leaders, it had fallen on them both presumably killing them. It had also caught fire, fire that was quickly spreading from branch to branch and tree to tree.

Many cats were rushing from the enclosed clearing at one time, effectively blocking the exit as they all tried to escape. Fallenwing was already on his paws bounding away towards the exit, pushing past cats and finally he was through, along with about five other cats. Sudden the tree that was used to get to the clearing had caught fire, trapping every cat inside. Fallenwing turned and shuddered as he heard screams, screams that slowly disappeared the farther he got from the clearing.

He wanted to stop, to sleep but he could see the fire racing behind him, threatening to catch him like it had caught the cats in the clearing. Soon everything had become a blur, the running, finding Snowflash alive, the falling branch hitting her, the branch killing her. Fallenwing's mate, was gone. He kept running.

* * *

**I know this is short, and I'm sorry, I'll will make the next one longer. I really hate writers block and please don't kill me for not posting for so long. My writers block has been so bad that this little chapter has been in the works for about two months now. **

**I am terribly sorry, Wolf.**


End file.
